Three to Tango
by rougeinterior
Summary: When Alice, Jasper, and Emmett engage in a love triangle things are bound to get complicated! Especially when everything is on the hush-hush. Read as these characters find out what is at stake if their secret is exposed, and at what lengths will they go to keep it from getting out?
1. Chapter 1

Whoever said you can only be in love with one person is full of shit. That - or they've never tried.

I am the first to wake up from our tryst that took place last night. I blink once, twice..trying to adjust my eyes to the brightness that is seeping past the drawn shades. I have a man to my left and a man to my right. Both consider me their girlfriend, and I in return am faithful to them both. Emmett and Jasper are two people whom I have known since grade school. We even attended college together, so it was no surprise that we all landed jobs in the same publishing company. To the outside eye we are just really close friends, unbeknownst to everyone that truthfully we are lovers.

Jealousy has never been an issue for the three of us. I can recall even in high school we had gone to prom as a unit, rather than either one of them to ask me to prom on their own. How can I really complain that two of Seattle's finest bachelors choose to have me in their bed most nights?

Emmett is the next to awake. His gorgeous eyes flutter open and he catches me watching him. He extends his hand to cup my side and I press into him with affection as we share a morning kiss. Nipping once at my lower pout I snicker, thus awakening our other partner. Jasper groans, he has never been an early bird. He wriggles his face into his pillow before flashing us both a smirk. Coming up behind me he presses his bare crotch against my back which has me making a cooing noise. Both men laugh. Jasper extends over me and plants his lips onto Emmett's, they both extend their tongues and wrestle the other. I whimper, wishing to have a taste of them both.

"Mm. Good morning" I tease. Jasper hugs me against his chest and I feel so complete to be surrounded by the two men whom I fantasize about the majority of the day.

_"Morning, baby._" Emmett then returns his mouth to mine. Stealing a few kisses as he begins to slide from the bed. I can taste Jasper on him and it makes me throb with need. I ignore it, for now, as I know we all have to get ready for work. We live together. Have had the same loft in Seattle since we began college. Again - no one thinks much of it, we appear rather normal to our co-workers and other friends. Behind closed doors this is all a different story.

I continue to cuddle the man who has decided to stay in bed as my mind drifts to the first time we realized we wanted to date each other.

It was the night of prom. I remember Jasper had kissed me as he dropped me off at my house. Emmett was hugging me from behind and we both heard him growl in jealousy. In that moment we were all one. I knew then that the tension that existed between the three of us wasn't typical teenager drama. It was a void that all of us needed filled. If one were to be left out, a factor would be missing - therefore we wouldn't be getting everything we desired. I can recall Emmett leaning in as well and stealing my lips from Jasper. Only afterwards I watched the two of them manhandle each other as they shared a lip lock. From then on out it had always been the three of us, together.

The alarm goes off and I slam my palm onto the button to silence it. I huff, not wanting to leave this bed. I hate having to pretend that I am not infatuated and involved with these men. It irritates me having to watch girls around the office interact with them, assuming they are single. I can only guess that they share this feeling as my boss is rather chatty with me.

After a shower I dress myself in my typical attire for work. A black pencil skirt that hits above my knee with a white button up tucked in. I don't bother to apply my red lipstick until after I am fed and about to head out the front door. Both Emmett and Jasper take a cab while I must perform my secretarial duties for Edward, my boss, before I can grab one for myself. They each kiss my cheek before Emmett gives my ass a love tap to send me on my way.

_"Catch you on the flip side, Ally."_

_"Love you, babe."_ Jasper has always been the more emotion type, always the one to be more forward with his feelings.

I order Edward's mocha frap the exact way he likes it. Extra shots of espresso and whipped cream on top.

I am already slightly off schedule as I toss my taxi cab fair towards the driver and bustle into the office lobby. I am forced to go through security like always and show my badge before I'm allowed to get in the elevator. My long, raven strands are sprawled out on my shoulders as I take the hall that leads to Edward's office. My heels click on the solid floor and I knock once, awaiting his approval of my entry.

_"Come in, Miss Brandon."_

I place his coffee container next to his laptop and I try not to make eye contact for the first two minutes as I know he's going to ask me to stay.

It never involves business. It's always about my love life.

So I am not surprised as to when I flip out my notepad to write down my tasks for the day does he ask his traditional questions.

_"Did you have a good weekend? Any dates?"_

"Mr. Masen, I had a lovely weekend. Thank you." This man can ruin my career, all those years at college I worked so hard for could be gone if I upset him. "As for dates? No. You know I prefer to focus on my work." I move my pen in the air as if bopping someone on the nose to try and keep this light. I am friendly with my boss. I do find him attractive but that goes without saying, I have enough male prospects in my life. I can't introduce another.

"What's on the agenda for today? I know you have three meetings, and a conference call. Shall I sit in on those with you?"

His gaze darkens and I realize he is taking a play on my words_. Sit in on those with you. _I mentally say:_ No I will not sit on you._

A velvety laugh flows past his lips. His untidy hair wafting around as his fingers pull though it. He is a dazzler. But I am in no way romantically interested.

_"I assumed you would sit in on them. Until I call for you just send out my emails and the usual. Thanks, Alice."_

I give him a short wave before I turn on my heels and exit the room. I sigh once I am at my desk and start up my computer.

My emails will come second to his despite the fact mine are overflowing and in need of a response. I stretch out and remove my heels beneath my desk.

I hear a squeak behind me. A chair rolling out from behind a desk which has me turning to find a charismatic grin coming from my beloved teddy bear.

_"Shall I sit in on those with you, Mr. Masen?" _Emmett mocks me in a girly voice, which has me sticking my tongue out at him in retort.

I smack his bicep playfully and notice Jasper is at his cubicle snickering to himself. "You two are both assholes."

They know I am merely joking which only causes them both to erupt in laughter. Though Jazz is the first to cease as Isabella Swan moves towards his desk.

They work for the same boss. And therefore she finds it acceptable to hang around him nearly the entire work day.

Emmett shoots me a possessively annoyed glance before shuffling back to his desk. We both dislike this girl for obvious reason. Jasper is ours, and it's beyond frustrating to not be able to express that to people. Truthfully we can't bash on Bella too much, she's unaware of his 'taken' status.

After finishing Edward's emails to I begin my own. A new one pops up on my screen and I click the link to open it.

_TO: Alice Brandon_

_FROM: Edward Masen, VP of Editing. _

_SUBJECT: Tonight_

_I need you to come over tonight to help me with the newest book we have signed. I heard this Author gets a little punctuation happy. Could be a long night. Feel free to bring something to sleep in, you're welcome to the guest bedroom. _

_Edward Masen _

I mumble profanities to myself as I know this isn't a request, it's an order and an obligation. Sighing I am thankful it's time for lunch and I'll be able to be near my two favorite people. Upon telling them I am no longer available for this evening they both roll their eyes and ramble on about their distaste for my boss. It's not as if I like him much better. I know they're just territorial. I love them for this.

The rest of the day seems to go on without a hitch. I wish it would slow because I am none to pleased for the work day to end and I be forced to be alone with my boss. Most girls in the office would die for just a glimpse of the attention he gives me. None understand why I don't take him up on his persistent offers of alone time.

At home I gather an overnight bag despite the glares I receive from the boys. I pack my toothbrush and makeup bag and only when I'm heading for the door do they both zero in on me.

_"Do not go against what we have, Ally. You know he can't give you what we can."_

Jasper is right, I know this. Though it bugs me that he doesn't trust me enough to know that I would never sacrifice what we have for Edward.

I feel Emmett's strong grasp pulling me closer and I find solace in his arms. Jasper is resting his chin on the other male's shoulder and peers down at me, kissing me once on the nose. It's hard to leave them but I know I must.

The cab ride to Edward's penthouse apartment is the longest I've ever had. I'm assuming what he will propose to me this evening. Sex that should be hush-hush. That he will say, _no one needs to know about._ I don't want him. I never have. But I do need my job - so I do have to make this work to where no one is rejected or feels at a loss.

The worker in the elevator gives me a friendly smile as he takes me to the highest floor of the hotel. Upon knocking on the metal door, seeing an attractive Edward open the door do I enter the apartment. "Where is the manuscript at, sir?"

He is silent. I flush to myself and slowly turn to face him. _"I'd like to show you something first."_

I swear if he pulls out his dick I will run, not walk, and never look him in the eyes again.

On the table there are pictures spread out along the mahogany. Intimate pictures. My private relationship with Jasper and Emmett displayed on numerous sheets of film.

"What do you want?" I hiss.

_"You know what I want."_

"I'm not going to do that, Mr. Masen. We need to keep things professional. I love working for you, I do, but.. I'm loyal to them."

_"I think you might change your tune, Miss Brandon. If you knew I could send these pictures to every employee work email account in just one click, I do believe I even have your parents email. Hm.."_

He wouldn't!

I cringe and take a step back from him. Speechless at what he is suggesting.

_"It doesn't have to happen tonight, Alice. But you need to know that I will get what I want from you, otherwise your secret will be exposed. And it will be of your doing. They don't need to know about this. What they don't know won't hurt them."_

_A/N:_

_Review & Follow if you'd like me to continue!_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm unsure as to how I should handle this. I know, deep down, that I will have to follow through with this.

There's no way out of it. I wouldn't be able to keep my arrangement with the boys confidential if I didn't make due with Mr. Masen. I grunt in disapproval. He moves behind me and pins me against the desk before us. The only factor in this equation that makes any of it easier is the fact that he is mildly good looking. He moves my hair to one shoulder and slips the arm of my shirt down to expose my flesh. His lips steal open mouthed kisses that don't belong to him, and even worse without my consent. I blink once, wishing that this was all a dream.

Finally I push back against him with my strength and turn towards the wall. I don't want him to see the tears welling in my eyes.

"Not tonight. It's not happening tonight." I gasp, wiping underneath my eyes before peering back at him.

Edwards chuckles and removes the tie from around his neck, tossing it onto the chair. _"Whatever you say, Brandon. You have until tomorrow night to give me an answer. Get out_."

I am all too eager to listen to what he has said. I don't bother to take the elevator as I don't want the attendant asking me what's wrong. So, instead, in stilettos I walk down every flight of stairs. By the bottom I have broken into a sweat and am panting. I use the back of my forearm to wipe the perspiration from my brow. I am finally able to stumble out of the hotel, though I do not yield a cab. As if I haven't had enough exercise - I choose to walk.

I haven't the slightest clue on how I'll be able to get out of this one. I sigh, frustration building within my pixie like frame. I wish this wasn't happening.

But it is, and I am forced to find a way to handle it. It takes over a hour to return to our loft. My key slips into the knob and I twist slowly before entering the house. I notice Emmett on the computer while Jasper is lounging on the couch with paperwork before him. He's on the phone. I can tell by the way he rolls his eyes at me that it's Bella on the other end. As if I didn't have enough problems.

"Jasssppperrr! Your mother's at the door!" I scream purposely, giving him a reason to end the call.

He chuckles to himself, putting his hands together as if he were praying as a way of thanking me.

Jazz is able to end the call. He must sense the angst in my body language because he is sitting up and shuffling his paperwork off him. Emmett catches on and swivels around in his chair to face us.

"I think we've been caught."

It is Emmett who is so keen on them keeping all of this a secret. Jasper hardly cares at all. And I just don't want people to think I'm a slut.

_"No, no, no, no, NO. What happened, what did you do, Alice?"_ Emmett's rudeness catches me off guard and I gawk at him for a moment before I'm able to collect myself.

"I didn't do anything!" I snap. Calm, collected Jasper is the one to mediate us.

_"C'mon, guys. Stop. What makes you say we've been caught?"_

"Edward has pictures of us..together." The way my brow perks I can assume they understand I mean sexually. "He's threatening to send them to co-workers, family, probably friends if I don't..if I don't.." I stumble over my words. I know they will be furious.

_"If you don't what?"_ Emmett persists.

"If I don't sleep with him." Their expressions widen and I feel myself on the verge of crying.

In unison they both shout their reply.

_"Well then fucking do it!" _

_"There's no way you're going to do that!"_

Jasper and I both dramatically turn our heads towards Emmett. All he's thinking about is saving his own ass. He doesn't want people to see him as someone who is into both genders. I can see the wounded expression within Jasper's gaze. It breaks my heart. I can't believe Emmett would be like this.

The bear stands and moves a hand nervously through his short, blonde strands. I'm still staring at him. Do we really mean that little to him?

_"Sorry, it's just, I - we - we all want to keep this as low key as possible. I love you guys, I do. I just can't have my parents find out. That's all._" He sighs. _"If all we have to do Jazz is give her up for a night to continue what we have, isn't it worth it?" _

I whimper and glare at them both, standing up and throwing my bag onto the floor. "Are you fucking serious? Does no one care that I want** NO** part of this?" Jasper is giving me a direct look that shows he's starting to see Emmett's point. I can't believe this is happening.

"If you two really want me to sleep with my boss so we can continue this, maybe I should rethink if I even want to be a part of a relationship with either of you." I think of this morning. Of every morning since high school. I know I can't live without them. That I will do whatever it is they want from me.

But my pride is hurt as they're so easily able to give me to someone else if it saves their own flesh.

I stalk to my bedroom and slam my door, for the first time in years do I lock it.

Sitting in my computer chair I gear up my email and locate Edward's address. If this is what they want, I'll do it. As ridiculous as it is.

_TO: Edward Masen, VP of Editing._

_FROM: Alice Brandon._

_SUBJECT: 8:30PM_

_Tomorrow night I'll arrive at your penthouse suite. I'll be wearing black lingerie underneath a red trench coat. You will let me in and I will allow you to have your way with me until 8:30AM in next day. Then you will give me all the pictures you have, as well as the film, and this will be as if nothing happened._

_Alice x_

_A/N:_

_jessa76 - She does tell them. But as you can see their response is quite different. *Sigh.*_

_sarah v - Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like the story. Keep reading to see what happens. :)_


End file.
